The Begining
by no-comment-carissa
Summary: R for things that I might change. James and Lily fic. NO SLASH.
1. The Beggining

DISCLAIMER: PETER PETTIGREW NEVER EXISTED! SO THERE!  
Authors: Carissa Grapp + Amber Graves The Beggining 

Long black haired eleven year old boy stood infront of the Hogwarts Express. Staring at it with sparkless grey eyes that told nothing of his true desires. Looking at the train he smiled. "Hogwarts." Sirius Black finally let out.  
But of course, Sirius Black wasn't smart enough to move and was completely ran into from behind.  
"OY! You know you're supposed to move!" said the voice of a spikey,black messy haired boy named James Potter.  
"Sorry!" Sirius said turning, "JAMES"  
"SIRIUS!" yelled James Potter.  
They both grinned like idiots, laughed and hugged each other like brothers.  
"Mate, I haven't seen you for three years!" Sirius laughed.  
"No kiddin'! Oh it's good to see you." James smiled, "C'mon we gotta get outta the way. We're gonna get hit." he laughed.  
"Yeah true." so they grabbed they're trolleys and pushed them towards the Express and took their bags off and walked onto the train and looked through the compartments looking for somewhere to sit. "Hey it looks like we found one-" Sirius said, "Oh sorry mate...didn't you there"  
"No it's alright!" said a brown haired boy with blondish highlights and blue eyes, "Remus Lupin." he said holding his hand out.  
"Sirius Black!" Sirius grinned shaking Remus's hand.  
"James Potter." James said shaking Remus's hand after Sirius Black.  
Remus grinned, "You can stay here if you'd like." James nodded, "Alright." Closing the compartment door behind them they started to talk about none other than Quidditch. Half an hour onto the train ride the compartment door slid open to reveal a tall blonde haired grey eyed boy stood smiling coyly.  
"Hello. I'm Lucius Malfoy. And, I don't belive we've met." Lucius slid smoothly.  
Sirius frowed, "Get out Malfoy"  
"What no hello?" Lucius grinned.  
James glared, "Of course not"  
Remus looked at Sirius then to James, "Whats up with him? Something bad"  
James nodded, "Malfoys are ALMOST the richest pureblood family in London. My family is, but we don't boast it as much. We really don't even need most of the money we get...I'm going off track but yeah he's not the best in world to be best mates with"  
Remus nodded, "But what he do"  
"His family tortures 'mudbloods'." James mocked.  
"You know I can hear you I haven't left yet." spat Lucuis.  
"Well the truth hurts." James said shrugging.  
"It's not like we invited you any ways." Sirius said taking out a Quidditch book. "So you can go take your little miss missy prissy arse and take a hike"  
Lucius snorted, "You know Black it would help if you were actually loyal to your equals"  
"But yet you seem to be lower than the devil himself." Sirius complied dryly without looking at him.  
Lucius growled and turned on his heel storming out of the compartment and slamming the sliding door behind him.  
Then something unexpected happened, a series of yelling and an ow and scurrying.

* * *

Hey guys! A Cliffhanger! Lol Sorry I just had to be been. I'm back though! My previous stories really weren't that interesting and my computer sucked it was so freakin slow. Review please! 


	2. I can Protect myself & I can beg like Do...

I can Protect myself & I can beg like Dog

An average height red haired, emerald eyed eleven year old girl stood infront of the train, her parents behind her waving profusely.  
"I'll be fine mum! I love you bye!" Lily Evans said running for the train her bags in hand. Walking on the train she found an almost empty compartment.  
"Oh..sorry! I didn't know you were in here!" Lily said smiling.  
"It's alright. You a first year too?" said a brown haired, brown eyed girl looking up from a Quidditch magazine.  
"Yes. My names Lily Evans." Lily replied.  
"Teagan. Teagan Radha." Teagan grinned.  
"Great to meet you Teagan." Lily said sitting down next to her.  
"Quidditch?" Lily question looking at the title of the magazine THE QUIDDITCH TIMES. Teagan looked at Lily like christmas had been cancelled. "You don't know what Quidditch is"  
Lily shook her head, "No." "It's like ALMOST THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!" Teagan exploded, "You fly on brooms and the seeker tries to catch this one ball called the Snitch while the beaters protect him from the Bludgers and the Chasers chase after the Quaffle which you have to aim in one of the three goal posts! It's the most adreniline rushed, mind boggling, absolutely dangerous game in the wordl!" which Teagan rushed out in one breath.  
Lily blinked, "Uh, ok"  
Teagan blushed, "Sorry...I'm a little obssessed"  
"A little?" Lily questioned hiding laughter.  
"Ok Ok alot." Teagan laughed.  
Lily and Teagan laughed after a few minutes the door slid open once more to reveal an average height girl. She was nicely fit. She had hazel eyes and very long, colorful braided hair.  
"Hi, I'm LaTricia Carlos. Would it be ok if I sat with you? All the other compartments are full"  
Teagan smiled, "Sure! I'm Teagan Radha"  
"Lily Evans, great to meet you!" Lily said smiling. "Hey Teagan, I gotta go to the bathroom. Be back in a few minutes"  
Teagan nodded, "Ok"  
Lily smiled as she stood, "Escuse me LaTricia," and gently passed her walking into the hall way. As Lily walked through the halls to find the restrooms she bumped into somebody else.  
"Oh ow sorry"  
"Sorry! Sorry? You are sorry?" Lucius Malfoy spat at Lily shoes.  
Lily glared, "Escuse me? What was that for? I said I was sorry"  
Lucius grinned, "Well it's not good enough...I haven't seen you at the pureblood parties. So you must be a mudblood"  
Lily was confused, Mudblood? she though to herself, "Whats a mudblood"  
Lucius grinned maliciously, "The lowest level of wizards you can get." Lily glared once more, "Oh..really?" she asked and quickly stepped forward and slapped him.  
"Don't let me catch you around here again. Whats your name?" Lily asked.  
"Lucius Malfoy"  
"Malfoy. Get outta my sight"  
Lucius was on the floor cringing from Lilys sudden temper.  
"GET LOST!" Lily said kicking his shin.  
"OW!" Lucius said running off.  
Lily nodded her head once and smiled folding her hands over her chest. "HA"  
"Escuse me but what is going on?" said a blue eyed boy peering out from his compartment soon followed by two others.  
"Oh umm..nothing, atleast not any more." Lily said blushing.  
"What happened?" asked a messy haired one.  
"Well umm I bumped into this Malfoy guy and he totally got mad and flipped his lid and told me I was a mudblood and I slapped him and told him to get lost after I kicked him." Lily said shortly.  
"Umm..that was not nothing.." said a long black haired one.  
"We realise that Sirius." said the brown haired one.  
"Sirius?" Lily asked.  
"Oh sorry I'm Remus Lupin-" he grinned, "This is Sirius Black-" Sirius looked at the ceiling stupidly."And this is James Potter." Lily stared at James for a long time. "I'm..I'm Lily Evans"  
James smiled, "Hello!" Sirius nodded, "Yeah ummm...Jamsie can we like go now"  
"LILY!" Teagan yelled running after Lily, "Whats taking so long! I've waited for ever"  
LaTricia didn't say anything, just followed after and looked at the boys, then back to Lily.  
Lily sighed, "Sorry It's just I got caught up and everything"  
Sirius smiled looking at LaTricia, "Lily! Darling! So who are your friends"  
"Friends Sirius..." Lily said at his odd comment.  
Teagan smiled, "Teagan Radha"  
"Remus Lupin." Remus cut James off walking towards her, "Hi"  
"Hey." Teagan said wondering why he was so quick to respond.  
James looked at Lily who was quite baffled at was going on he sighed, Great my two best mates are going to start flirting my Lilys friends...love-r-ly..We'll never be able to do the prank we planned! he thought.  
Lily could tell something was wrong with James, his hazel eyes were clouded over in thought. She walked over and waved a hand in his eyes, "Hel-lo James! James!" she asked.  
"Huh-what?" he said looking at her, "Oh hey sorry Lily..just thinking"  
"Thinking about how ridiculous this is? Look at them!" Lily ranted, "It's just-ooo and Sirius, why did he call me darling? I swear.." Lily shook her head.  
James laughed, "He likes your best mate Lillers"  
Lily frowned, "Lillers?" "Well yeah...We all gotta have nicknames don't we?" James asked.  
"I dunno.." Lily said.  
"Mines Prongs." James said. "How did you get that nickname?" Lily asked. James smiled, "That you will never know my Lillers"  
Lily scowled, "Evil"  
"HEY PRONGS!" Sirius yelled.  
"Padfoot we are only five feet away from each other I can hear you!" James replied.  
"Sorry mate. But can the girlsies join us in our compartment Jamsies?" Sirius asked,  
James looked at Remus, he had absolutely no objection.  
Teagan, Lily and LaTricia exchanged looks.  
"Ummm..this is gonna get us in trouble." Teagan said.  
"How? We aren't doing anything wrong!" Lily replied.  
"NO! They are pranksters!" Teagan said, "Remus told me so." Lily rolled her eyes, "I can't tell." she said looking at Sirius who was currently putting gum in one of the locks on the compartment doors. "THATS A SAFETY HAZARD SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily yelled.  
Sirius grinned turning back to look at her, "Umm sorry Lils...Guess I won't do THAT again." and turned to start putting some other sticky substance on the floor outside the other compartments.  
Lily sighed, "Hopeless"  
"But ANYWAYS!" Teagan said, "That would be causing trouble I mean c'mon! Sirius Black is the biggest flirt look at him"  
Sirius had stopped with his magical goop and was staring a LaTricia who really didn't seem to care.  
Lily nodded, "Yes but James could probably look after him"  
"No he could not look." Teagan said pointing.  
James was grinning as he stalked up behind Sirius tapped him on his shoulder, moved, tapped him on his other shoulder, moved infront of his face and said, "HIYA SIRIUS MATE!" Really loud making Sirius jump a foot in the air.  
"AHHHHH!" Sirius screamed.  
"Sirius SHUT UP!" Remus yelled back, "I swear. You'll catch attention to yourself and others"  
"Thats a problem?" Sirius replied. "Oh my god.." Remus sighed hitting his head once against the train wall.  
Teagan smiled slightly and then turned back to Lily, "But-" she started, "There is one more. Remus can take care of them...Hopefully with our help"  
Lily eyed Remus slowly as he gave up and started to read a book.  
"I dunno..." Lily started

And thenIT HAPPENED.

"OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!" Sirius exploded. "OH PLEASE"  
James shirked away, "Umm...I'm scared dude"  
LaTricia stared at Sirius and finally muttered, "Pathetic"  
Sirius's eyes bugged out, "But..but..but.." and fell to his knees. "Nooo...I'm melting"  
Teagan looked at Sirius, "Sirius...you ok"  
"NO! What do you think!" Sirius replied in the childish voice he could possibly muster with a punkish 'tude.  
James sighed, "I'm sorry but he's indisposed." and pulled Sirius into the compartment and shut the door behind him and then came back out.  
"Sorry about that...Though he was crushed." James commented.  
Lily nodded not saying anything. He's sooo sweet  
Teagan elbowed Lily, "Lily! Come back to earth!" she whispered.  
Lily shook her head from her daze, "Umm sure..It's ok"  
"So you wanna stay?" James asked smoothly.  
Lily nodded, "Sure"  
Teagans mouth fell open, "But but but-!" LaTricia rolled her eyes and pulled her inside.  
"AAHHH!" Teagan squirmed.  
Closing the door behind them James sat down next to Remus and continued reading his Quidditch book in which Teagan's eyes widened and instantly sat down next to him.  
"You like Quidditch too?" she asked. "Can I read it after you? PLEASE! And then I've got mine right here! We can switch"  
James laughed, "Sure ok. I'm almost done. Calm down! After we're both done we can discuss team strageties"  
Teagan nodded, "Yes lets!" and pulled THE QUIDDITCH TIMES out and started to get in her ZONE  
James shook his head and smiled continuing on his magazine while Remus asked Lily if she had a book on werewolves. "Yeah sure just let me get my things." Lily said, "Accio Luggage!" taking her wand out.  
"Me too." Teagan said, "Accio Luggage"  
LaTricia nodded agreeing and said, "Accio Luggage!" And the luggage came flying down the hallways to their compartment and the door opened by itself and their luggage came flying in.  
"Ok-here-" Lily said digging in one bag particularly that Lily had James pick up for her.  
"What-do-you-have-in-this-thing!" James managed as he set the luggage on the seat.  
"Books." Lily replied.  
"THATS IT!" Sirius asked.  
"Yes!" Lily repled angrily, "Here. Why do you want it on Werewolves?" she asked.  
"Just interested." Remus responded giving her a kind smile.  
"Erm-alright." Lily said sitting down next to him.  
Here are the seating arrangements, from right to left.  
LaTricia, Sirius, Teagan, James, Lily and then Remus.  
Lily sighed looking up at the ceiling, "Anyone got a watch"  
"I do." Sirius said.  
"The oddest one out of the bunch is prepared." Lily laughed. "What time is it 'Darling'?" she asked mocking him.  
Sirius laughed, "We have an hour and a half before we get there..At the latest." he said.  
"Oh goodie..I'm starving!" Lily exclaimed. "ME TOO!" Sirius smiled brightly.  
James rolled his eyes not looking up from his Magazine, "Your always hungry"  
Sirius frowned, "So..." "Awww poor baby." Teagan laughed. "YEAH! Poor baby..." Sirius pouted his lip sticking out.  
Lily giggled, "Oh please"  
James smiled at Lilys giggle, She's happy...And her eyes are a cool color  
Remus yawned, "Tired"  
Lily looked at Remus, "Why? Didn't you sleep last night"  
"No..." Remus said, "I was to busy-" he paused, "Reading school books." Jeeze Lily sure is curious..IN MY BUISNESS! he thought.  
Lily nodded disbeleivingly, "Ok.." and turned back, "Nothing to do"  
"You don't have anything to read?" James asked curiously.  
"No..I read them all last week." Lily responded.  
"Oh.." James sighed, "Then sleep"  
"Or don't think! I do it all the time!" Sirius chipped in.  
"We know." Remus, Lily, James, Teagan and LaTricia chorused.  
Sirius grinned, "Well atleast I'm well known"  
Lily sighed, "I'll take James advice instead." and curled up in a ball closing her eyes.  
James shook his head, "Lillers-" he said taking his eyes off his Magazine.  
"Yes?" she complied not opening her eyes.  
"You can lay your head on my arm if you want instead. You aren't going to sleep well doing that"  
Lily yawned, "You're right.." and uncurled herself laying her head on James shoulder lightly and closing her eyes falling asleep.  
James nodded and poked Teagan, "You done chick?" he asked quietly so as to not wake Lily.  
"Yeah." and they switched. Teagan searching thoroughly and excitedly.  
James smiled, "Calm down Teagan..Jeeze." Sirius sighed, "Bored"  
"Find something to occupy yourself." LaTricia replied.  
Sirius's eyes glittered as she talked. "YOU CAN TALK"  
LaTricia frowned, "Yes Sirius, now if you'll escuse me I'm going to get my school uniform on." and she left.  
Sirius frowned.  
"Way ta go Sirius you got her mad." Remus smirked.  
"Yeah well..I'll just pull my ol' Sirius Black charm over her." Sirius smiled smugly.  
Teagan rolled her eyes, "Good luck." Sirius laughed, "I don't need it"  
"Your loss." Teagan said looking at Remus, "Umm..I'm moving." she got up and sat down on the other side of Remus.  
"Hello." Remus said taking notes on a sheet of paper to study later.  
"Hi..." Teagan smiled, "Remus...-" she sighed as he didn't look up Teagan took the book. "Remus please just stop studying for a few minutes so I can get to know you"  
"Well theres one thing you know about me already." Remus answered, "I like to study. Please just give me back the book so I can put in my suitcase. I really don't want Lily to get off on me"  
Teagan relented, "Fine." and gave the book back and folded her arms over her chest defiantly.  
"Oh c'mon please. Seriously you aren't going to give up that fast." Remus asked looking at her after he set Lily's book in his suitcase.  
"Maybe." Teagan replied looking out the window.  
Remus shook his head, "OK come on can you please not not not not talk to me?" he said fluidly.  
Teagan paused, "Yes"  
Remus grinned, "Good"  
Teagan groaned, "Why me"  
Remus laughed, "Oh c'mon"  
As Remus started to flirt Teagan up so she would talk to him, LaTricia came in and Sirius gaped.  
"HELL-O!" Sirius whistled. "I don't think we've met." he said standing, "Crap LaTricia? Dang"  
James rolled his eyes, "God not now Sirius please...I really want to keep my food in"  
Sirius could only describe her in one way, HOTT! Her hair was in multi-color braids that fell to mid- thigh. Her eyes were outlinedin a deep blue, so the hazel would stand out. Her shirt, was something of a mystery to him, for he had never seen bell sleeves. And her skirt; was beyond all sorts of reason, it was black and had a slit up the middle, then you saw a mini-type- skirt that was also black. He was lost in thought.  
James yawned and pretty soon dropped his magazine and sat up against the arm of the chair and let Lily lay on his shoulder as he fell asleep forgetting totally about it.  
Teagan laughed as Remus told her about Sirius's stupid mistake of thinking that his shoes were haunted because they were shaking and glowing purple when in reality Remus was just screwing with his head.  
"But yet he still didn't beleive me! It was so funny." Remus laughed.  
Teagan shook her head, "Ridiculous." and exhaled as she looked out the window once more, "Look at that!" she said pointing to a large lake, "It's huge! And whats that in it?" she asked pointing to a big blob skimming acrossed the surface.  
"Dunno..We'll probably find out though.." Remus complied, "But for now-" he stood and hit Sirius in the head, "C'mon we are changing"  
"But-but-but...I"  
"Were oggling LaTricia. If you didn't notice her head is right there-" he said adjusting Sirius' face.  
"NOT there." he said slightly lowering Sirius' face. "NOW C'mon!" he said hitting him once more. "Lets go"  
Sirius frowned, "I hate you Moony"  
"Yeah? Well you'll love me in the morning." Remus replied, "Thats always how it ends up"  
Remus drug Sirius out of the compartment and left Teagan and LaTricia to be the only ones awake.  
"I guess I'll go change as well." and she left herself and changed leaving LaTricia to sit by herself.  
"Ow.." Lily whispered waking up, her arm had linked with James and had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but grin at James as his sleeping form didn't wake.  
Lily gently moved some whispy hairs from James' visage and got up, "Sorry LaTricia but I gotta get dressed too sorry"  
LaTricia smiled, "Just get back here soon"  
Lily laughed, "Alright.." but then stopped, "I gotta wake James we'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes"  
she knelt down and tapped James on the shoulder, "James...James! You gotta wake up"  
"Noo..Tired...mummy..." James mumbled, "HEY! My cuddle bear is gone..." he whined as he sat up annoyed.  
"Oh please I'm your cuddle bear?" Lily giggled.  
James shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe." Lily shook her head, "Well you better change we should be arriving soon." and she left.  
James sighed, "I dunno why shes so bossy"  
"It's going to get her through school." LaTricia said, "She'll get good grades"  
James didn't comment about her school robes, he didn't want to make her feel bad, and he was sure Sirius already did a good job of that. "How can you tell"  
"She won't let anyone get passed her when they get in her face. She gets in their face, up close and personal. Thats how she'll make it. She'll know everything just you wait." LaTricia smiled.  
"Ahh Miss Carlos the wise one of life and how it goes." James laughed, "Miss Evans the smart and strength of heart and mind. Miss Radha cunning and stealth. Quite the team there"  
LaTricia nodded, "Of course. Now if you don't mind. Get out and change." she smiled politely.  
James frowned, "You can't boss me around"  
"Fine. Can you please not not not not get dressed?" LaTricia asked.  
"Umm...erm...ok"  
"Bye." LaTricia replied sitting down and picking up a book.  
James sighed and resentfully got up shaking his head lightly as he exited the compartment and went to the boys restrooms to change.  
LaTricia smiled, "Quiet...Such a beautiful thing..." "Sometimes." came a happy voice of Sirius Black sliding in, "Hey hey, miss me?" he asked sitting down next to her.  
"No not really." LaTricia said giving him an innocent look.  
"Oh.." Sirius frowned slightly, "Hey, but I am sorry..I was being a jerk"  
"Yes. You were." LaTricia said coldly.  
Sirius stared at her blinking periodically, "I just apolgozied without anyone telling me to and you're snapping at me!" Sirius shook his head, stood and sat down on the other couch.  
"Yes, precisely." LaTricia replied.  
God I swear...I try to be sincerely nice and she just blows me off. Sirius though looking out the window.  
"If you were so 'sincere' than you would've tried harder, honey." LaTricia responded.  
Sirius gaped, "You read my mind." then paused, "Huh.." and shook his head biting his lip in anger. "I was being sincere. I have never apolgized to someone before because you know, I've never hurt someone obviously like I hurt you. I try and you blow me off." Sirius's once happy-go-lucky- addituce was gone. Replaced with anger, and defendancy. "Yes I can read minds, Yes I realize your sorry, and yes I except your apology don't let it happen again." LaTricia replied and folded one leg over the other.  
Sirius shook his head, "Once again. Blown off." and he laughed coldly and laid down on the couch, folding his arms underneathe his head for support.  
"HEY GUYS! Whats up!" James asked walking in with Lily behind him curiously.  
"LaTricia is being..stuck up." Sirius replied.  
"Esusey moi?" LaTricia questioned standing up, "YOU are the one that was rude"  
"YES!" Sirius replied sitting up before looking at her, "AND I APOLOGIZED AND YOU TOTALLY BLEW ME OFF!" James gaped, "Sirius apologized? As in..Sorry?" "Is..that a miracle or something?" Lily asked confused.  
"Yes..." James said in awe, "He NEVER says sorry, not to anybody"  
Lily nodded, "You gotta start somewhere." Sirius laughed coldly once more, "Yeah ok." shaking his head again, "I say sorry and suddenly I'm the bad guy?" LaTricia shook her head vigorously, "I SAID I ACCEPTED IT!" I can't belive this! Oh he's so frustrating... she shook her head again in pure anger.  
God ok she's cute when she's angry but I'm still poed at her. Sirius thought.  
"Well thank you Sirius but at this moment I really don't care for it." LaTricia replied.  
Sirius growled. "Shut up"  
"I'M CONFUSED!" James shouted holding his head tightly.  
"Awww poor baby." Lily smiled gently patting his arm lighly. "Now whats going on"  
"Yes, Darling, I can read minds." LaTricia replied.  
Lily paused, "Uh huh..And umm...when did you plan on telling us"  
"I didn't think I would have to." LaTricia responded.  
James nodded, "Perfectly alright"  
Lily stared at James, "Umm..." Lily popped her lips, "Ok.." Sirius smiled unconsolingly, "Oh so I'm instantly forgotten? I'm instantly replaced by some chick!" he got up and stormed out of the room.  
Remus came back in, "Umm what happened?" "Sirius is p-oed because LaTricia did something to him." Lily replied, "And she's telepathic." "For the blood of me! I didn't mean to blow you off, I'm sorry, and I would go out with you!" She screamed, pointing at Sirius.  
Sirius glared, "Oh..so I have to throw a tempertantrum to get what I want? Now I feel like a two year old"  
"Good. Good boy sit." LaTricia replied.  
Sirius shook his head, "I'm not some dog that will beg at your heels chick"  
LaTricia nodded, "Yes you will"  
Sirius sighed, "LaTricia, just because you have special powers, doesn't make you the queen of the world." END FLASH BACK

* * *

Chapter 2 is up. ALOT longer than the 1st. Im pleased with it though.


	3. I thinkI think I am!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing only Teagan and the plot line. LaTricia belongs to my friend.I also own the characters additudes.

* * *

I think...I think I am

Sixteen year old Lily Evans sat in the Common Room, waiting for Teagan or LaTricia to come by. Her silky red hair fell elegantly into her eyes, "That was funny." she said to herself remembering the first day. Of course, Sirius and LaTricia got together and that day was for- well that wouldn't be fair now would it? Was almost forgotten.  
"Lillers!" said an excited Sirius Black. "Hi"  
Lily laughed, "Hi Sirius." Lily had gotten used to the name Lillers and Lils over the years.  
"Hey! Hows the homework going?" Sirius asked politly as he sat down next to her.  
"Alright...Not great...but alright." Lily said looking at her homework dissapointedly.  
"Aww..." Sirius smiled.  
"So hows Mister Lupin?" Lily asked as she took her book and set it on the table giving Sirius her full attention.  
"He's great. What no Mister Potter either?" Sirius pushed his limits.  
Lily's eyes narrowed, "He is a jerk"  
Sirius sighed and frowned, "Lily please! He's trying! He...he just doesn't get you! He's confused!-" he lowered his voice, "He's scared of you"  
Lily shook her head, "Thats ridiclous. Even for you Sirius." Lily stood gathering her things and walked away up the girls staircase.  
Sirius heaved, "Zero Evans, Zero Padfoot." he stood and jaunted up the boys staircase and smiled at his mate Moony. "Moony! Fancy a game of chess?" he asked.  
Moony looked up wearily, "Umm well..." he looked at his homework, then back to Sirius, "I've really got to study..But I suppose I could play one game." he reached under his bed and pulled out his chess board and pieces.  
Half way through their game, James appeared looking ragged, tired, and yet half way decently hot.  
"Hiya Prongs!" Sirius greeted James merrily as he put Moony in check, "Check"  
"Hey there Padfoot, mate." He yawned and dropped his book bag letting it fall on to floor as he fell on his bed on his back blowing hair from his visage. "I think she hates me even more"  
"Who?" Sirius asked, "Evans? Carlos? Radha?" he questioned as moved one of his pawns forward.  
"Evans mate! Always Evans!" James replied back rather rudely as he sank into his own though of Lily.  
"Oh..what happened?" Remus asked and moved his Queen forward, "Check mate"  
Sirius sighed, "Good match mate." holding out his hand. Remus and Sirius shook on it and Remus went back to his homework, but still listened to James.  
"Well I was just coming back from my Quidditch Practise and I accidentally bumped into Evans and at first she was apolgozing and saying how clumsy she was. I mean I said sorry too because I knocked her onto the floor! I helped her up and she gasped and was like, Potter! Watch where you're going! And turned around and left!" Remus sighed, "Well atleast you apologized." "Yes...but she didn't take it in!" James replied tiredly.  
Sirius whistled to himself in thought, "Well..I dunno mate...Ever since you started to like Lily she's hated you." Remus perked up, "Reaally?" he asked interestedly.  
"Yes." James replied sitting up on his elbows staring at his best friend, "What are you thinking Moony?" turning his head to the left slightly in a curious way.  
"Well James." Remus shifted into a sitting position from his stomach. "If Lily has hated you ever since you liked her, maybe its possible, I'm not to sure about this James, but maybe she does like you, but...she's showing it in a different way"  
James shook his head, "No that can't be mentally or physically possible"  
"Why not?" Remus asked setting down his book on his night stand.  
"Well Lilys so proper...you wouldn't think she's act so childishly in such a matter would you?" James replied.  
Remus took that into thought and considered it for a moment, "Nobodys perfect James. Lily does have flaws"  
James sighed, "Yes Remus I know..." he looked up at the ceiling laying back down once again.  
"Have you noticed them?" Remus asked.  
"Remus I'm to focused to know everything good about her. Her flaws would be just another thing perfect anyways!" James paused, "Oh god.." he rolled over onto his side, his feet hanging over the bed. "I...I..no I can't be...It's not possible"  
Sirius and Remus both stared at James quite concerned at their best mates strange and yet curiousity drenched actions. "James whats up"  
"I...I think I'm in love with Evans." James whispered.  
Sirius, who had had a manuel on the latest broomstick, dropped it and Remus just fell off the bed.  
"Escuse me? I'm not sure I heard right? Speak up a bit mate." Remus replied as he finally recovered from his shock.  
Sirius nodded, "Please, repeat your self one more time"  
"I said..." James paused, "I think I'm in love with Lily." he whispered louder this time.

* * *

**Chapter** 3! YAY! Review PLEASE! 


	4. Comforting

I'm alone and Heartbroken

Lily sat in her dorm with Teagans head on her stomach and LaTricias head by hers on her pillow.  
"Potter can't like me. He's a insufferable"  
"Arrogant, ego inflated, head filled with hot air Potter." LaTricia and Teagan finished for her.  
"Thanks." Lily repied rolling her eyes. "I'm serious though! It's physically and mentally impossible for Potter to have any other thoughts besides Quidditch, pranking, His mates, and-" Lily paused, "Other unethicall activities"  
"Lily you do know that James has had only two girlfriends and they both didn't last as long as you and James did in the fourth year." Teagan replied.  
"SO! Thats not the point!" Lily said, "Sirius said that James was scared of me, confused about me...What do I do? Write a book about me?" she asked.  
"No we know enough already." LaTricia laughed, "I'm kidding lils." LaTricia was still dating Sirius, Sirius' heart had changed after the first month of school and he had given LaTricia a beautiful, lustricous lipstick Rose and said "I'm sorry." in six different languages and twenty times in English.  
"We can write the book for you!" Teagan joked. Teagan of course got together with Remus, eventually near the end of second term. She was so elated that she wrote I love Remus Lupin in the sky with her wand, making Remus laugh.  
"Oh thanks I feel so much better now." Lily replied sarcastically.  
"Fine. To make you feel better..." Teagan grinned, We'll give you a double date. she thought.  
LaTricia nodded agreeing after she read Teagans mind, "Well put you on a double date"  
Lily looked at her two best mates. "But...do you know what I like about guys and don't"  
"Yes Lily! We made you write an assignment on that a few months ago remember?" Teagan asked.  
Lily nodded slowly remembering, "Yea-no...yes!" "Fine it's settle." LaTricia said.  
LaTricia and Teagan stood and winked at Lily before walking out of the room.  
Lily sighed, "I guess I'm not going then." and reached down on the floor and grabbed her book and started to read.  
"Nope." Teagan answered her and ran up the boys staircase with LaTricia.  
"REMUS!" Teagan called as she ran up. Remus perked up smiling, "TEAGAN!" he laughed as she plopped down in his lap.  
"SIRIUS!" LaTricia yelled coming up the stairs and plopping into his lap. She had gotten used to it and was much looser and happier with him.  
"JAMES!" James fake called out. "Aww James.." Teagan pouted out for him. "I'm sorry but we need you to leave"  
"Why?" James asked sitting up, "Its my room"  
"Yes James, but me and LaTricia have something planned for Lily and we need you out." Teagan smiled at him inoccently.  
"Fine." he glared and got up begrudgingly and jogged down the stairs.  
Once James was out of ear shot, "We told Lily we were going to hook her up on a blind date." Teagan said to Remus laying back into his defined chest, Teagan knew about Remus, she loved wolves, it just made her love him even more.  
"And?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around LaTricia lovingly.  
"We want to hook her up with another blind date." Teagan grinned evily.  
"You know, with that look you can hook up the Marauders any time." Moony said.  
"Naw I have one." Teagan said cuddling up into Remus.  
Moony smiled and wrapped his arms around her caringly to keep her warm.  
"Who do you want to hook her up with?" Sirius asked.  
"A certain James Potter." Teagan smiled.  
"Now I'm interested." Sirius said evilly and scooted over carefully with LaTricia in his lap.  
LaTricia laughed, "I'm sure you are"  
"Oh shutup." Sirius replied.  
Teagan smiled, "We'll tell James later he needs to get his mind off Lily. Then tell him, to help him you've signed him up on a double date"  
Remus grinned, "So he will have his mind off Lily"  
"Thinking of the chick you guys are going to set him up with." Teagan finished.  
"Brilliant. It's brilliant I swear." Sirius grinned, "You are a work of art." Teagan laughed, "Oh thanks"  
LaTricia rolled her eyes, "Now can we PLEASE go back? I'm tired and Lily's probably getting agitated with us"  
"Yes...thats true." Teagan said turning around to see Remus's face and pushing him down so he's on his back and kissing him.  
"One down." Sirius said.  
"Sirius you can't count." LaTricia said turning to him and kissing him falling backwards.  
After about three minutes Teagan let off, "Night Remus,love you"  
Remus nodded in a slight daze, "Night...love you too." and fell back onto his pillows.  
LaTricia let go a few minutes after Teagan and smiled, "Night Sirius, love you"  
Sirius nodded and grinned, stealing one last quick kiss, "Night, love you too"  
LaTricia waved good night to Remus and left.  
"Night Moony." Sirius yawned.  
"Night Padfoot." Remus managed and fell asleep. 


End file.
